


I’m right here if you need anything

by takarttarts



Series: Model au [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takarttarts/pseuds/takarttarts
Summary: It wasn’t often Keith came to Shiro for things. But things change one night when Keith finds himself knocking on his door.Was Keith Kogane afraid of thunderstorms?
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Model au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068344
Kudos: 18





	I’m right here if you need anything

Keith winced as there was yet another loud clap of thunder. Gods he hated thunderstorms, ever since he was a little kid. After his dad died, he didn’t really have anyone to really look after him. He had always tried to be that person for younger kids in the system though. He wasn’t just gonna turn them away.

It was hard enough modeling for a big agency, let alone having to pretend he was ok with all the shit he had to put up with. All he could think about was the storm and everything bad he associated with it. He wasn’t even sure how long he had laid there in his room, resisting crying into the pillow and trying not to focus on it. 

Him and a couple others had been put up in a hotel. It had a pool and spa, nothing new for a 5 star hotel.It was nice, private. Privacy was a rare commodity when you were borderline famous. It was terrible but he made good money.

He only considered a few of his colleagues to be his “friends” but he wasn’t all too much of a people person anyway. But there was always one that went out of his way to be nice to Keith, make him feel welcome, loved even. 

Takashi Shirogane, but most just called him Shiro. He had always been a brother figure to Keith. And that’s how Keith somehow found himself outside his door at two am. 

He wiped his eyes and fidgeted nervously, jumping a bit as he saw the lightning through the big window at the end of the hall. He knocked softly, almost hoping maybe he didn’t hear. There were some shuffling noises before a sleepy Shiro opened the door, waving him inside before shuffling back to bed.

Keith slowly stepped inside, closing the door behind him and looking around the room, as if he could see anything in the dark. “Hey Takashi- Shiro...sorry...I just uh...well um...no actually nevermind...I’m sorry to wake you...I’ll go..” 

He turned for the door but a soft voice stopped him. “Keith? Hey, no, it’s alright. Is everything okay? Did something happen?” Shiro asked, squinting to see the small figure in the dark of his room. Was it the storm? Was Keith Kogane afraid of thunderstorms? Then again, spiders scared Shiro.

It wasn’t often Keith came to Shiro for things. Though they had been known to go get coffee together after shoots and spend time together from time to time, they weren’t really anything more than friends. Shiro was more than happy to be friends with Keith though, he was hot, and had a great personality. Keith never seemed to really be interested in other people, or trying to make friends. Shiro could tell Keith had a rough past, even if he never talked about it.

There were subtle things, like whenever Keith flinched as someone went to give him a high-five, pat on the back, hug, or really any form of physical contact. Or looking ready to cry when someone raised their voice, whether it was at him or directed at someone else. Either that or he got pissed at the photographer.

To the more obvious things, having to always have his own room, with a lock. Only changing when nobody else was looking or in the room. Not allowing other models to touch him anywhere below his torso, even if it was for a picture. Never being all too interested in going out to eat, or accepting food from others. He would never go to any social events either if he didn’t have to. 

He obviously had some trauma locked away, but Shiro wasn’t going to push. And he just hoped nobody else would. Because he’s seen Keith snap, and it’s honestly scary.

Keith sniffled softly and wiped at his eyes again. “No...I just...I...it’s just…” he hugged his sides as he cried softly, the thunder continuing loudly and the lightning illuminating him. Shiro felt his heart break at the sight of Keith standing there, sobbing and hugging himself. 

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s alright. Come here, it’s okay.” Shiro reassured softly, patting the spot next to him. Keith shuffled over and sat next to him, not daring to look over.

“Is it ok if I give you a hug? That’s all, just a hug. I promise.” Shiro asked as he opened his arms. He didn’t want to hurt Keith when he was vulnerable, he just wanted to make him feel safe. Keith nodded quietly and leaned into him, letting Shiro gently wrap his arms around him.

Keith sobbed into his shoulder softly, wrapping his arms around him as well at some point. Shiro hushed him softly and asked, “Is it the storm?” Keith remained quiet.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Keith. Storms are scary, I know. It’s okay to be afraid of them. Hell, spiders scare me.” Keith sniffled a chuckle and nodded, tensing up as there was another clap of thunder. 

“Are you cold? Do you wanna climb under the covers with me for the night?”

Keith nodded and wiped his eyes once again, curling up under the cover beside Shiro. “Just tell me if you’re uncomfortable.” He nodded once more, cried softly as Shiro patted his back and hummed softly. 

They stayed like that for a while before Shiro noticed Keith starting to hog the blankets. 

He chuckled and ruffled Keith's already messy hair, “Now, if you steal the blankets, I’ll put my cold feet on you.” Keith gasped softly and returned some of the blanket to Shiro.

“You wouldn’t.” 

Shiro smirked. “Oh I would.” 

And he did, gaining some laughs and squirms from Keith. Shiro beamed, happy to hear that pretty laugh. He kissed his head softly, relaxing once again. “Try and rest, Keith. I’m right here if you need anything.”

And with that, Keith was out in minutes. Shiro could just see the tension ease from his shoulders. He smiled, murmuring a soft “Goodnight.” Against his head before he too fell asleep.


End file.
